Disney World
by serenaarchibald
Summary: What happens when the Cullen’s and Mickey Mouse Meet? Chaos and hilarity ensues! Fluff, ExB AxJ EmxR CxE Outfits in my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, new story up! My next chapter of Alaska should be up soon, sorry for the wait, I have it written just need to fix it up.**

Bella POV

I opened my eyes to see my angel smiling beside me. I smiled and stretched my arms above my head.

"Good morning beautiful" Edward said. I went in for a kiss from Edward when I realized . . . morning breath. I rolled back over to put some space between my horrible breath and Edward and moaned. Stupid perfect vampire that always smells great! I didn't realize I was so close to the end of the bed until I felt floor beneath me.

"Ouch" I winched. I hear Edward trying to laugh into his pillow so I wouldn't know he was laughing at me.

"I CAN hear you Edward!!" I half yelling trying not to wake up Charlie.

"I didn't know I repulsed you so much to the point of self injury Bella." He responded. That reminded me the reason for the quick escape.

"I'll be right back Eddiepoo, I need a human moment" I said. He was just looking out the window

"Eddie?" I said in a questioning tone. He was still looking away.

"Edward!!!" I sneered at him.

"Yes Bella love?" He said with a cool voice.

"Why weren't you talking to me" I asked in a small voice with a hurt look on my face. His smile grew on his face and he gave me a coy look.

"You wanted Eddie and I didn't want to disturb you and him" He said

"Arghhh Edward your hopeless! I'll be in the shower EDDIE!!" I said then I stormed out. I went into the bathroom and slammed the door. I was undressing when I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I said.

"Bells are you okay? You sounded kind of angry when you slammed the door" Charlie said.

"Yes dad I'm fine I guess had a very irritating dream" I lied.

"Okay Bells" Charlie said. He didn't sound convinced. But it was easy to lie to Charlie, after all the practice I had.

"Well I'm heading off to work now, I slept in, I hope you have fun, tell Carlisle and Esme thank you, I'll see you in a week" He said.

"Huh?" I asked but he was already gone. What did he mean he'll see me in a week? I concluded he was still half asleep and got into the shower. After I was finished and got out. I went back into my room to get Edward but it was empty.

"Edward?" I called "Were Downstairs Bella" he called back. We I thought, who's we? I walked downstairs and wasn't surprized to see Alice, however I was surprized to see the whole Cullen clan standing there decked out in completely summer outfits. Even Rosalie had a smile on her face, instead of the usual dirty look when I walked into the room.

" Alice . . . What did you do?" I asked carefully.

"Nothing Bella" she smiled innocently. I took another look at everyone's outfit. Carlisle and Esme were holding hands. They both had on shorts and polo's. Rose had on very short jean shorts with a red tank top and a short sweater over it. No doubt Esme made her wear the sweater. I looked down at Roses feet and nearly gasped, she had on fire truck red stilettos that were tied up with ribbon. Fortunately Alice was dressed a bit more conservatively, she had on white shorts and a pink silk top. I continued observing all of the outfits and was blown away.

"I know you all don't mind the cold but what happened to being inconspicuous?" I asked.

"Well Bella people normally wear this type of clothing where were going" Emmett laughed. Clearly I wasn't in on the joke and I didn't like it. I looked at Edward with a confused and bewildered expression that said "Tell me now".

He laughed and said "Remember what Charlie said to you when you were in the bathroom. I thought, trying to understand... "He was going to work and said goodbye see you in a we-" I stopped talking. I swear you could hear the click as my brain started to understand. "Oh" was all I said.

"Umm do you care to clue me in on where we are going?" I asked. Everyone laughed Esme smiled warmly taking pity on me

"Were going to Disney world Bella" She said.

"Oh" was all I could say.

Then Emmett ran up to me and picked me up and started to spin me around. I closed my eyes feeling nauseous

"Aren't you excited Bella?" Emmett yelled grinning like a fool.

"Emmett put her down or you'll be cleaning up the mess" Alice said knowingly

" Eww Bella please don't puke" Emmett said when he handed me to Edward. He received a smack on the head from Rosalie.

"Oh boy" was all I could say.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review 3**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone!! Wow I was shocked by the amount of hits I got. Thanks for taking time out of your day to read my story! Although if everyone could review I'd be so excited_

**Sorry I forgot the disclaimer last time: None of these character are mine, no matter how many times I pray for them to be!**

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my neck softly.

"Are you ready to go" he whispered.

"I have to pack my suitcase silly" I said back.

"BELLA" Alice snapped stopping her conversation with Jasper and turned towards me. She had an angry and hurt face on. But I knew it was fake.

"Did you seriously think I didn't already pack your bags for you?" she continued.

"But how did you pack my clothes when their in my room?" I asked confused. Alice got an evil gleam in her eyes and a huge grin on her face.

"Aliceee" I wined.

"Please don't tell me you bought me more clothes" I continued. Great I thought like they don't do enough for me already, I mean they are taking me on vacation.

"Fine I won't tell you. . . But it will be hotter there, you can't just wear jeans and a sweater" She said. Just then something clicked in my mind.

"How are you guys going to walk around Disney World won't it be sunny?

"Nope, no worries Bella most of the days will be overcast with rain. In fact one of the days will be really rainy almost a flood" she said grinning.

"Why are you so happy about the rain Alice?" I asked. "Oh you'll see" she responded and Edward started to laugh.

"Well as much fun as being left out of the conversation is, can we leave now?" Emmett said. Just then my stomach started to growl. All the Cullen's looked at me with mocking faces. I felt the blush start to creep up my face. Edward chuckled and said "Looks like were going to have to make a stop before the airport".

We pulled into the McDonald's drive thru in Seattle

"Bella what would you like?" Edward asked.

"Hmm how about an EggMcMuffin, a hashbrown and an orange juice please" I said sweetly.

"Anyone else want anything?" I joked.

"Yea I'll have a Grizzly bear please" Jasper said laughing.

"I'm sorry we don't carry those here, Can I suggest some pancakes instead" Some teenaged girl said through the speaker. The whole car started shaking with laughter.

After the McDonald's fiasco, we drove to the airport to meet up with Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Edward led me thought a crowd of people while I finished off the last of my orange juice and threw it into the garbage. We met the others at gate three. There we sat down while Alice and Jasper went to check in the luggage. Actually I hadn't seen any luggage yet now that I think about it.

"Edward where are all the suitcases?" I inquired while a grabbed his hand and started rubbing circles onto the back of it.

"Alice shipped them up three days ago" he chuckled. I gasped in awe Alice would do something like that.

"She's having trouble getting them all checked in right" he said looking over to the desk. There was tiny Alice standing next to a giant stack of suitcases. She looked hilarious. Then I saw Jasper walking through a door way with five more suitcases, clearly to any human this would be impossible.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERES A SUITCASE LIMIT!" she yelled, I guess she didn't see this in any of her visions I thought and chuckled.

"Jasper, calm Alice down" I heard Edward whisper next to me. I knew Jasper heard him when Alice stopped yelling and I felt awfully mellow.

One hour later, Alice decided she could leave some suitcases here, her reasons being she could buy more clothes in Florida. Although if she could cry I think she would have when she had to left her purse suitcase, which she lovingly named Cindy.

"Who's names their suitcases" I said with a laugh to Edward.

"Only a nut case like Alice" He replied laughing along with me.

Our plane was to start boarding and we couldn't find Rosalie and Emmett.

"Ha, take one guess what their doing in the women's washroom" Alice said while Jasper, Edward and I cringed.

"One of you go get them or we'll leave them behind" Carlisle said with a look of disgust on his face.

"NOT IT" I called quickly. Edward and Alice followed my lead which left Jasper with one dirty job.

"Oh and hunny when the old lady hits you with her giant purse where the sun don't shine make sure you act like your in pain or everyone who sees will think you're a cross dresser" Alice said to him while she pushed him in the right direction. We all burst out in laugher.

Ten minutes later a very embarrassed Jasper returned with a flustered Rosalie and Emmett.

"Do you two have no shame?" Esme scowled

"Nope" Emmett said. Rosalie quickly back handed him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Our flight ended up being delayed and everyone was starting to get antsy, umph impatient vampires they've got all the time in the world and can't wait out a little delay. Emmett actually offered to go outside and load all the luggage, and I seriously though he was going to do it until Carlisle threaten to take away his Wii when we returned home. Finally our rows where called and we walked onto the bowing 747. I just hoped this whole vacation thing would go over smoothly and painlessly.

_Thanks for reading ____ hope you liked it! Tell me what you think by reviewing_


End file.
